


El príncipe de Panem

by Lyra_Eaton



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Eaton/pseuds/Lyra_Eaton
Summary: Este es un año muy especial, el tercer vasallaje de los 25 tendrá lugar; sin embargo, habrá un ligero cambio de planes, en lugar de realizar los típicos juegos con un giro completamente inesperado, este año no habrá muertes sino alianzas, este año la competencia no terminará con un campeón, sino con un príncipe.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Los cabellos rubios de la princesa revoloteaban por la brisa vespertina. Ella estaba de pie, con los brazos reposando suavemente en el balcón de sus habitaciones.

Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, tratando de retener lo más posible esa tranquilidad que sabía, no volvería a recuperar jamás. El momento sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues las puertas dobles que permitían la salida al balcón se abrieron, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica.

En general gozaba de entera privacidad, pero seguro que al llamar a su puerta y no haber obtenido respuesta alguna su padre se preocupó y entro a cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien "tal vez creyeron que me di a la fuga" pensó con amargura, río ante tal pensamiento, de ella jamás esperarían tal comportamiento y ella misma se sentía incapaz hasta de pensarlo.

El soberano de Panem, el rey Corolanius Snow salió al encuentro de su hija y cuando llegó la envolvió en un abrazo cálido que la hizo olvidar parte de sus preocupaciones.

-Siento mucho que esto tenga que ser así.- dijo el rey Snow, aun abrazando a su hija.

-No lo sientas padre, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.- respondió la princesa sinceramente.

-No lo hagas por mí querida, hazlo por tu nación que atraviesa por un momento difícil.

-Por ambos.- susurró mientras sentía con su mejilla el palpitar rítmico del corazón del rey.

-Mi hermosa Madge, sabes que no te dejaré a merced de cualquiera verdad.

-Lo sé padre.

…

El día antes del anuncio del Vasallaje había resultado ser como cualquier otro para Madge. Levantarse temprano para asearse, la rutina de arreglo y dirigirse al gran comedor donde la esperaba su padre para tomar el desayuno; después, disponerse a sus propias actividades, Madge aún era joven así que tenía una institutriz que se encargaba de educarla adecuadamente para que, cuando tuviera que recibir la gran carga que suponía la corona, la llevara con gracia y sabiduría. Después de sus clases y realizar actividades extra curriculares, así como de codearse con algunas visitas importantes que diariamente llegaban al castillo para disfrutar de su agradable compañía, se dirigió a su esperado refugio.

Al llegar a su cuarto decidió cambiarse a un vestido más sencillo para la cena, que tomaría sola como la mayoría de las noches. Así, su gran vestido ribeteado con diversas telas rosadas y blancas fue cambiado por uno gris de telas simples (corte imperio) y unos zapatos bajos para su mayor comodidad. Estaba lista para ir al pequeño comedor, pero un llamado a su puerta y una invitación del rey a su oficina la hicieron cambiar los planes.

Atendió de inmediato a la petición. Caminó nerviosa por los pasillos, tratando de adivinar para que la mandó llamar su padre, su oficina no era un lugar que frecuentara, los asuntos que requerían de su presencia siempre eran vistos en salas diferentes, lo que la llevó a pensar que este asunto era bastante serio, lo cual, al desconocer de que se trataba le ponía los nervios de punta.

Al llegar, los guardias apostados a los lados de los imponentes pilares que sostenían la entrada la abrieron inmediatamente para ella y sin ninguna contemplación Madge entro de una vez.

Al fondo, sentado tras su escritorio de caoba fina estaba el rey aguardándola.

-¿Padre?

-Madge querida, tengo un asunto muy importante que debo anunciarte. Vamos, toma asiento.

Así lo hizo Madge y su padre continuó.

-No sé qué tanto sabes sobre los problemas en los distritos.

-Sé que no están contentos con la forma en la que se están llevando las cosas, que no quieren más muerte en los juegos y que la monarquía los hace más infelices que nunca.- repuso la chica.

-Bueno, temo decir que las cosas son más complicadas que eso. Los disturbios en los distritos están fuera de control, residentes de los distritos y centenas de guardias de la paz han perdido la vida por esto.

-Así que has pensado en algo, ¿cierto?, y ese algo tiene de alguna forma que ver conmigo.- añadió Madge con astucia.

-Eres lista Madge y sabes que no te lo pediría si no pensara que es la única salida.

-Dime de que se trata, padre.

-Los juegos… -Madge sintió su corazón palpitar tan rápido y fuerte que pensó que saldría de su caja torácica, sería posible que la solución que propondría su padre fuera mandarla a morir ahí-. Este año serán cancelados -completó el rey, haciéndola sentir miserable por el pensamiento tan poco considerado hacia su padre.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella emocionada.

-Así es querida, pero van a ser reemplazados.

"Y aquí es donde entro yo" pensó Madge.

-Es obvio que ese tipo de entretenimiento hace que los distritos se vean más enfurecidos, sabes bien que no creé las reglas, sabes que yo solo estoy para hacerlas cumplir como una tradición que nos recuerda las repercusiones de nuestros actos.- Madge asintió, sabiendo que lo que su padre decía era cierto, era tan bueno con ella que era incapaz de pensar lo contrario.

-Los consejeros propusieron otro tipo de espectáculo, algo que los haga olvidar todo por un momento, mientras nosotros encontramos una solución que beneficie a todos. La conclusión a la que llegamos es hacer una especie de competencia muy especial. Una cosecha únicamente de varones con un rango de edad aceptable para desposarte, tres chicos de cada distrito, un total de 36 pretendientes, todos peleado "metafóricamente" por el corazón de la bella princesa Madge Adelaid Snow.- terminó de explicar el rey, con una sonrisa de pura emoción en su rostro.

La princesa se quedó atónita ante lo escuchado, se preguntaba desde cuándo se había empezado a tramar todo ese plan a sus espaldas, se sentía terrible y de alguna forma traicionada. Toda la vida se había preparado para un matrimonio ventajoso para la monarquía, y pese a que ella hubiera preferido el amor, lo había aceptado desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Pero la cosa ahora era distinta, que su vida y su futuro fueran expuestos de esa forma, que estuvieran al alcance de toda la nación.

Respiró profundo y trató de ocultar su sorpresa; estaba claro que el rey no le estaba pidiendo su permiso, lo que acababa de ser propuesto era un hecho y el habérselo dicho no era más que pura cortesía. Negarse no era una opción.

-Lo entiendo, padre -contestó por fin, ante la mirada orgullosa de su padre- ¿Cuándo se hará?

-Mañana se suplirá el anuncio del Vasallaje por este, se dará una semana para que los aspirantes a la cosecha sean aprobados según varios estatutos de seguridad, luego otra para arreglar los detalles.

Dos semanas -pensó la princesa en un suspiro contenido.

…

El anuncio se hizo en la gran plaza principal, rodeados de las mejores familias capitolinas. Madge estaba ahí, con su mejor sonrisa fingida, con un hermoso vestido lila entallado a su torso y holgado de la parte inferior, el cabello dorado suelto a su espalda cayendo en finas ondas y una hermosa diadema con perlas y diamantes incrustados.

Los reflectores cayeron sobre la princesa cuando "La Selección del príncipe de Panem" fue anunciada por Caesar Flickerman, la ovación que le siguió fue desenfrenada, naturalmente todo el mundo estaba encantado con el inesperado cambio de planes. Aunque, tal vez, no todo el mundo.

…

En el distrito 12 Gale Hawthorne se hallaba furioso, no solo lo habían hecho faltar más de lo que se podía permitir al trabajo y lo citaban el domingo –su día de descanso- para continuar el chequeo para esa estúpida elección, sino que para colmo los obligaban a ver esos estúpidos programas diarios en los que se veían "los importantes preparativos", de la mano de la insufrible princesa.

Sin duda tenía mala suerte, este año tendría que ser el primero en el que se libraría para siempre de la cosecha y hacía falta solo ver cómo había terminado no sólo para él sino para todos los desdichados chicos entre 18 y 22 años.

…

Madge había pasado una mala noche, no había podido dormir ni cinco minutos seguidos. Para su desgracia una princesa en tales situaciones no podía excusarse y faltar a tan importantes obligaciones, como era la pieza principal de todo, estaba encargada de decidir hasta el más mínimo detalle para que sus nuevos huéspedes disfrutaran su estancia. Banquetes, espacios, habitaciones, actividades, bailes, telas, colores… Demasiadas cosas, que la mantenían ocupada y la dejaban exhausta, pero no lo suficiente para apartar de su mente las preocupaciones que se habían empezado a formar en torno a lo que le esperaría al tener 36 huéspedes y desafortunadamente tampoco para tener un poco de sueño decente.

Tomó una ducha y al salir sus asistentes, como todos los días la estaban esperando, la ayudaron a vestirse y la dejaron en las manos expertas de los estilistas, que cada día la tenían más difícil para hacerla lucir fresca y hermosa. Tenía que verse perfecta por que las cámaras habían estado grabando cada movimiento desde el anuncio oficial y cada noche era presentado un resumen con "lo mejor del día".

A media tarde, después de un arduo trabajo verificando que la decoración de la estancia en la que ocurriría la presentación estuviera tal y como la había planeado, Madge se dio un respiro y decidió tomar el té en su amplio balcón, ahí, nadie se atrevería a molestarla.

Con la suerte que se cargaba últimamente, casi no le sorprendió que apenas hubo pensado lo anterior ya tenía un paje delante suyo presentando un invitado que esperaba verla con ansias. Sin más remedio se levantó con hastío de su lugar, se alisó el vestido, acomodó sus cabellos, apretó los puños fuertemente antes de ablandar su semblante y componer una sonrisa encantadora para recibir a su visitante.

Unos ojos aguamarina se encontraron con los suyos, un guapo joven, alto, bronceado y de cabello cobre salió a su encuentro en el balcón. La sonrisa forzada de la joven se tornó sincera.

-Su alteza -dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

-Señor Odair -respondió la princesa, respondiendo a la reverencia con un asentimiento.

Ambos sonrieron, el saludo formal nunca había sido su estilo, pero lo hacían de vez en cuando para mofarse de lo estirado del acto.

Madge hizo una seña a los empleados para que se retiraran. Una vez fuera los jóvenes se deshicieron de formalidades fundiéndose en un gran abrazo.

-Finnick, porqué estás aquí, pensé que no llegarías sino hasta la próxima semana -dijo la joven mientras se separaban.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Madge -respondió el joven en tono divertido.

-No seas tonto, sabes que me alegra que vengas.

-Si bueno, sabes que mi negocio aumenta en esta época particularmente… Además, quería venir a ver cómo iba todo.

-Así que te enteraste.

-Casi me lo pierdo, si no fuera por el espectacular anuncio y los programas de chisme que llegaron después, ah, y no te olvides de la propaganda en los distritos.

-Aggrr -protestó Madge frotándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos-. Mi vida está a punto de convertirse en un verdadero circo.

-Tu vida ha sido siempre de dominio público, pero esto es innombrable, Madge, por favor dime que al menos plantaste un poco de batalla -urgió Finnick.

-Hubiera querido, tal vez. Admito que no me gustó mucho la idea; sin embargo, se cuál es mi obligación como princesa para con el pueblo.

"Obligación para con el pueblo" pensó Finnick, "pero qué clase de mente trastornada cree que esto puede ayudar en algo al pueblo".

-¿Qué dice tu padre de esto?

-No lo haría si tuviera elección o una mejor opción -contestó Madge evitando la mirada de Finn, no le apetecía ver como se formaba el odio irrefrenable que surgía cada que alguno de los dos mencionaba al rey.

-Pues luces horrible, sin ofender -cambió abruptamente de tema.

-Dentro de poco 36 chicos llegarán al palacio y uno de ellos resultará ser mi prometido y futuro esposo, tengo que hacer lo mejor posible para que mi elección sea buena para todos. Estoy preocupada.

-Tomarás una de las decisiones más importantes en tu vida y aún piensas en el bien de otros, de verdad eres increíble -denotó un poco de enojo en la voz-. No es como si importara, igual, te casarías con un completo desconocido.

-¡Exacto!, lo he pensado y pienso que esto puede ser una oportunidad de elegir. Quien sabe, tal vez encuentre aquello con lo que jamás me atreví a soñar y eso justamente es lo que me preocupa, ¿Qué tal que me odian, o si a ninguno le gusto, si solo están aquí porque fueron obligados a venir? ¿Y si no sé cómo actuar frente a ellos?, jamás he interactuado de esa forma con un chico, nunca lo había pensado de hecho. ¡Oh Finn!, que tal si quedo como una tonta frente a todo Panem -Las manos de Madge taparon su rostro y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

-Vaya, pero si ahí está la adolescente que sabía tenía que estar escondida debajo de toda esa madurez con la que parece nacer la realeza. Mi querida Maggy, no hay forma de saber qué sucederá, pero sé que no tienes nada que temer, nadie jamás podría odiar a una chica como tú, eres especial, toda una rareza en lo que a realeza se refiere, serás una gran reina y una gran esposa, aquel que no vea lo grandiosa que eres, no te merece.

…

El día esperado llegó, para ansia de muchos y molestia de otros tantos.

Effie Trinket se ajustó la peluca rosa pastel que mando hacer especialmente para el evento. No podía creer la suerte con la que corría, el año pasado fue ella quien llevó a la primera voluntaria del distrito 12 y no solo regresó a casa un vencedor sino dos, nada había hecho más que mejorar y mejorar, teniendo como cúspide el hermoso cambio de planes de este año.

Dentro de pocos minutos saldría hacia la tarima frente a la alcaldía del distrito 12 y anunciaría a los afortunados contendientes que irían al capitolio para pretender a la hermosa heredera al trono.

Sin duda pasarían muchas cosas, pero de algo estaba segura, haría hasta lo imposible para hacer que uno de sus chicos alcanzara la tan preciada corona.

…

Todo Panem contenía el aliento, ansioso por saber los nombres de los chicos que pelearían por el corazón de la princesa y claro, por el título nada despreciable de príncipe.

Mientras, la gran plaza principal que tradicionalmente servía para el desfile de tributos, estaba abarrotada de capitolinos, que miraban ansiosos las grandes pantallas, en el palco, el rey y la princesa también estaban expectantes ante los resultados.

Así, los 36 participantes fueron develados uno a uno.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Suzanne Collins y la idea de la selección a la magnífica Kiera Cass.

Capítulo 2

La locura verdadera no empezó sino hasta que tuve un pie en el tren, lo cual fue toda una revelación para los tres chicos elegidos del 12.

Gale Hawthorne, uno de ellos había pensado que era ahí donde tendría un respiro, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que lejos de tener un descanso lo único que anunciaba es que esto era el inicio de todo.

Para empezar Effie Trinket no había hecho más que parlotear -en un tono que si lo ponías a prueba seguro hacía aullar a los perros- sobre la apretada agenda que los chicos tendrían a partir de ahora y se la pasó asegurándoles que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para convertirlos en dignos del puesto por el que desde ya estaban compitiendo. "Bueno, es obvio que Aiden se muere por ganar, que mejor que sea él; o incluso Zarek, sería un excelente príncipe" pensó Gale quien honestamente no estaba interesado.

-¡Bien, bien! Ven aquí querido, anda –apuró Effie-. Aquí vas a dormir, puedes asearte y después pasar al comedor, tenemos mucho que discutir y por desgracia muy poco tiempo –terminó, dejando sólo a Gale en el que sería su compartimiento durante el viaje hacia el palacio.

Hasta el momento había cuidado mucho de dejarse ver impresionado ante el lujo, pero ya que estaba solo se lo permitió por un momento, y es que todo era demasiado, desde los elegantes pasillos del tren en general hasta su habitación con tapices adoquinados en las paredes y alfombras finas, por no mencionar la gran cama en el centro que te atraía como si de un imán se tratara, los demás muebles nada despreciables, un escritorio con su silla acolchada, un closet demasiado grande y un sillón que daba a la ventana. Del otro lado de la puerta que se encontraba frente a la cama se encontraba el baño, más grande que su propio cuarto en la veta y muy extraño, nada que hubiera visto antes, con tantos botones que temía que uno de ellos le vaciara aceite hirviendo o algún menjunje exótico de esos que seguro no soportaría.

No pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo más y se lanzó a la cama, comprobó que era tan suave como se veía. Se quedó un momento con la vista dirigida al techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Contra todo pronóstico su nombre salió en la cosecha. Fue el último en ser nombrado, a punto estaba de soltar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando de nuevo aguantó la respiración por la impresión de escucharse llamado. Lo que pasó después fue demasiado borroso, subió al escenario, lo llevaron al edificio de justicia, su madre y hermanos pasaron a despedirlo, su amigo Thom le pidió un souvenir del palacio y le dio consejos infalibles para evitar que la princesa notara su total falta de encanto, al menos hasta después de su boda y luego, estaba en el tren que lo llevaba al palacio.

Deseo poder pasar eternamente –o al menos hasta que todo el circo terminara- ahí acostado en la cama, pasó sus manos por su cara y sin más remedio fue hacia la ducha, no tenía deseos de descubrir lo que le esperaría si no cumplía alguna orden de la señorita acompañante.

…

-Señor Ivers –chilló Effie provocando sobresalto en los presentes-. Sólo faltaba usted, vamos, tome asiento. Justo les estaba explicando a sus compañeros el itinerario.

Aiden Ivers caminó con parsimonia hasta el asiento que Effie le indicó, no había escatimado en cuanto a arreglo personal, si eso era cuando nadie salvo tres personas lo veían, que pasaría cuando conociera a la princesa, o peor, cuando tuviera las cámaras encima suyo prácticamente las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana.

-Llegaremos temprano al capitolio, nos instalaremos en el edificio de tributos donde su respectivo equipo los estará esperando para ponerlos presentables. Los primeros días serán similares a lo que se haría cualquier año, desfile de tributos, entrenamiento y, un día antes de que todo esto verdaderamente empiece, habrá una entrevista individual.

De la nada Zarek levantó la mano como si estuviera en pre-escolar.

-¿Si señor Dyer?

-Tendremos alguna clase de apoyo en estos días, algún equivalente a mentor.

-Excelente pregunta, como se los he reiterado, yo misma estaré muy al pendiente de ustedes, y también contamos con la presencia de nuestros tres vencedores y "miembros del consejo", para cualquier eventualidad. No dejaremos nada a la suerte señores, de aquí saldrá el siguiente vencedor.

Los camareros interrumpieron la conversación al entrar con la cena, los tres chicos, por mucho que vinieran de una u otra zona del distrito, no pudieron evitar asombrarse ante los increíbles manjares que pusieron ante sus ojos.

…

La excitación se apoderó de su cuarto en cuanto su equipo llegó a prepararla, no le molestaba ya que había pasado por fin una buena noche y porque de alguna forma ella también estaba emocionada. Finalmente sus 36 pretendientes tenían rostro y nombre, y la verdad era que el resultado no pudo satisfacerla más.

Era demasiado pronto aún para poder aprenderse todos y cada uno de los nombres de sus pretendientes pero ya lo haría en los días posteriores antes de que sus visitantes se instalaran definitivamente en el palacio, por ahora solo recordaba el nombre de unos cuantos que habían llamado particularmente la atención -no solo la suya propia sino también de los presentadores-, por ser de algún modo "celebridades", uno de ellos fue Karsten Jinks, un chico alto, bronceado y bastante musculoso del distrito 4, uno de los profesionales que más prometían y que –según fuentes confiables- este año se hubiera presentado voluntario para los juegos; Altair Day, famoso por ser hijo del jefe de agentes de la paz, por supuesto del distrito 2, llamó su atención más aún por su porte aristocrático y misterioso, además de que era muy bien parecido. El último de la triada de conocidos fue el joven Gale Hawthorne, primo de la reciente vencedora Katniss Everdeen, que avanzó incrédulo pero con paso seguro al estrado después de que su nombre fuera pronunciado.

Algunos más rondaban por su cabeza y los dejó seguir ahí mientras sus estilistas se dedicaban a lo suyo.

Le parecía excesivo que tuvieran que llevarse todo el día trabajando en ella y más aún si esto le impedía a ella hacer su propio trabajo, pero el rey insistió y él tenía la última palabra. Así que sus damas de compañía la metieron en una burbujeante y aromática bañera donde la frotaron con soluciones y jabones de diferentes tipos, la sacaron un rato después y la pusieron a secar en el sistema especial que emitía vapores para hacer su piel más tersa y con aspecto más saludable –sin colorante gracias a los cielos-, cremas humectantes fueron embadurnadas en su cuerpo para luego envolverla en un fino manto de seda.

Ahora estaban sobre su rostro que según sus queridos amigos no requería gran cosa por lo bella que era, pero que especialmente por eso se hacía un reto mayor. Como hacer más perfecto algo que naturalmente lo es.

Como siempre se superaron. Cuando por fin la dejaron verse al espejo la princesa quedó perpleja, su piel emitía suaves destellos que la hacían lucir como de otro planeta, el maquillaje era mínimo pero colocado de forma estratégica para acentuar sus mejores rasgos, el color de la sombra de ojos hacía resaltar sus iris azul cielo y el delineador y las pestañas los hacían lucir más grandes y expresivos. Su rostro estaba perfectamente perfilado demostrando la existencia de pómulos –levemente rosados- que la hacían parecer más angulosa y sus labios tenían un suave color carmín que complementaba el nude de sus ojos.

Un abrazo de agradecimiento demostró cuan complacida estaba, eso los animó para continuar con la extenuante labor, era el turno del peinado.

Las suaves ondas que la princesa prefería llevar no eran suficientes para este evento, así que a estas les sumaron un moño a la altura de la nuca, que estaba acompañado de finas trenzas entrelazadas aquí y allá y algunos mechones sueltos de la parte de enfrente, algo muy fresco, divertido y juvenil según sus estilistas.

Cinna llegó dos horas antes del evento para ayudar con la colocación del vestido que, como todo lo que él hacía era una obra de arte. La parte de arriba era straple, color beige con un poco de destellos, perfectamente entallado a la cintura, de la que caía una falda amplia en la que se formaban pétalos del mismo tono beige que mientras más se iban acercando al borde iban oscureciéndose hasta terminar en un moteado con color negro que igual brillaba un poco. La parte de atrás era más larga y arrastraba solo unos centímetros.

El toque final, la corona, era un poco exagerada, esta vez usó la dorada de varios centímetros de altura con incrustaciones de perlas y grandes diamantes, siendo el mayor el que estaba engarzado a la parte media que terminaba en una punta flanqueada por dos arcos más pequeños.

Estaba lista, al menos físicamente, así que la instaron a unirse con su padre que la esperaba en el vestíbulo, igual de presentable que ella, con su traje de gala y una rosa blanca en la solapa, igual que siempre.

Juntos subieron al carro que los llevaría a la plaza para el desfile.

…

La llegada al capitolio fue un caos total, había un millón de personas tan solo en la estación y un millón más en el breve recorrido de ahí hasta el edificio de tributos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino los tres chicos del 12 vieron que lo peor no hacía más que empezar. La planta baja, en la que ahora estaban había sido montada como una especie de salón de belleza, donde los atareados estilistas y diseñadores tenían rodeados a los pobres seleccionados que no podían hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar.

Más temprano que tarde les llegó su turno de conocer a su propio equipo.

A pesar de haberse dado un duchazo por la mañana sus estilistas Timeus, Aeneas –hombres- y Darnell –chica- lo desvistieron completamente y lo metieron en la tina burbujeante llena de productos irreconocibles, tuvo que tragarse su vergüenza a que esos tipos vieran su desnudez y peor aún sus comentarios sin sentido. Cuando se los presentaron, todos chillaron de emoción y comenzaron a lanzarle un sinfín de piropos, que si muy guapo, que si el mejor, que aquí tenemos al ganador. En fin, mientras le hacían y él se dejaba hacer continuó la serie de halagos.

Al baño le siguieron otros tantos procedimientos –gracias a los cielos le dieron una bata para cubrirse-, untaron su cuerpo con cremas, le cortaron el cabello, depilaron sus cejas –en total contra de su voluntad-, limaron las asperezas de sus manos y arreglaron sus uñas. Cuándo terminaron por fin lo dejaron solo.

Esperó 15 minutos hasta que una mujer con la piel rosa pálido, cabello fucsia y tatuajes en forma de espirales plateados en las cienes entró en la sala en la que él estaba.

-Señor Hawthorne –dijo la mujer alzando la mano para darle un apretón de manos-. Soy Reeza y seré su diseñadora durante el tiempo que esté aquí –su tono serio contrastaba con su aspecto y Gale dudó seriamente en su origen capitolino-, el día de hoy debido a la falta de tiempo decidí su atuendo, sin embargo en los próximos días espero discutir con usted sobre algunos aspectos importantes para su imagen, los demás diseñadores están como locos tratando de hacer resaltar a como dé lugar a sus representados, pero usted ya tiene un nombre, así que me limitaré a hacerlo lucir digno de la realeza sin perder su esencia, se verá como si el puesto estuviera hecho para usted desde su nacimiento.

Un momento después Reeza hizo traer un perchero rodante del que pendía el atuendo con el que Gale se presentaría ante todo Panem, la hora se acercaba y él, pese a todos los discursos mentales que se había repetido hasta ahora en los que restaba importancia a lo que le estaba ocurriendo y tras decirse una y otra vez que jamás sería importante para él, comenzó a sentir un vacío en el estómago, dándole una clara insinuación de que talvez se equivocaba.

…

La princesa se encontraba en un nuevo balcón que había sido hecho para la ocasión, estaba casi al ras del suelo y sobresalía al superior en el que se encontraba el rey.

Las gradas laterales estaban a rebosar, todo el mundo ocupaba ya sus lugares, los presentadores se hallaban en las cabinas por arriba de las pantallas gigantes y un centenar de cámaras flotantes iban de aquí para allá captando con lujo de detalle cada cosa que ocurría. La princesa estaba nerviosa, pero gracias a su entrenamiento lo disimulaba muy bien.

La música incidental con el himno de Panem comenzó a sonar y Claudius Templesmith y Caesar Flickerman comenzaron a conducir el desfile.

Los carros comenzaron a salir por la apertura del edificio de tributos, los chicos del distrito 1 se reflejaron en las grandes pantallas, el bien parecido Anker Witmore, Alexei Tifft y Urick Hart, tras de ellos los chicos del dos: Obelix Elwes, Matt Bray y Altair Day que recibió exclamaciones de reconocimiento. Los siguientes fueron Brais Klein, Jano Coel y Kilian Holt del distrito 3, a los que le siguieron Ira Green, Karsten Jinks –con una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia- y Oskar Dorsey; con ellos la primera fila estaba completa de frente a la princesa y a una abrumadoramente corta distancia de ella.

La segunda fila comenzó a formarse con el carro del distrito 5: Rheese Olson, Ecko Pryor y Joey Allard; del 6: Brice Snider, Levi Hext y Lycus Bass; los chicos del 7: Dago Paune, Eryx Leavitt y Kyle Bennet que lució especialmente adorable ante las cámaras. Y, finalmente el distrito 8, cuyos representantes eran: Jon Walters, Evan Wyman y Carter Parish.

Los últimos llegaron formando lo que sería la tercera y última fila. Del distrito 9: Marc Adock, Enrick Bone e Iker Alvey; del distrito 10: Yazir Abney –cuyos rasgos exóticos llamaron la atención de muchos-, Cawley Byrd y Dymas Vann; los chicos del 11: Myles Trask, Enver Foss y Tyrone Crewe; y, finalmente lo más esperado de la noche, los participantes provenientes del distrito 12: Zarek Dyer, Aiden Ivers y, el que causaba más expectación de todos, Gale Hawthorne, el primo de la chica en llamas, cuya mirada puesta al frente, fue interpretada como determinación pura, ante lo cual las apuestas a su favor comenzaron a subir como la espuma en el mar.

El breve discurso del rey dio fin a la celebración, para todos los implicados había sido menos tiempo del que imaginaron, después de haber pasado todo un día alistándose para eso.

…

Todos los chicos, coincidieron en que la princesa Madge se veía hermosa y parecía un ángel caído del cielo, todos incluido Gale Hawthorne, que aunque se había negado a pronunciarlo en voz alta sí que lo notó y se sintió algo herido en su orgullo por si quiera haber pensado algo bueno de ella, sin embargo se consoló pensando en que era solo superficial y seguro, cuando la conociera en realidad vería que era tan terrible como la imaginaba.

…

Mientras Madge iba quitándose las horquillas que sujetaban su cabello pensaba en los eventos recientes, todos los rostros que observó por las inmensas pantallas y en vivo a pocos metros de ella, las apariencias, las miradas y los portes de algunos, las sonrisas y las actitudes de otros, las exclamaciones emocionadas que otros tantos levantaban y finalmente, la mirada fija y penetrante de un gris acero que parecía traspasarla y querer rebelar todos sus secretos.


End file.
